March 28, 2014 Smackdown results
The March 28, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 25, 2014 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Summary With just nine days remaining before The Show of Shows, The Eater of Worlds continued to pave a path of fear on The Road to WrestleMania with a huge victory, Batista unleashed The Animal and The Shield triumphed over Kane's latest roadblock. Poised to battle Randy Orton and either Daniel Bryan or Triple H for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on The Grandest Stage of Them All, Batista kicked off SmackDown by questioning the WWE Universe's hostile reaction to his return to WWE. The Animal characterized these boos from WWE fans as a “personal slap in the face” – not unlike the smack Stephanie McMahon delivered to him on Raw. But, before the 2014 Royal Rumble winner could expand on his feelings, Triple H joined the conversation. Disregarding a personal attack by his one-time Evolution cohort, WWE's COO turned the tables, claiming the six-time World Heavyweight Champion got soft during his Hollywood hiatus. The Game wondered aloud what happened to the hungry Animal he remembered, before offering Batista a chance to reclaim that hunger and face Sheamus on SmackDown – a Superstar that reminded the COO of the old Batista. Following a calculated ambush by Kane and numerous tag teams one week ago, Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins continued their road to retribution right through 3MB's Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre. Moments after Rollins disposed of Mahal with a high-flying assault outside the ring, the United States Champion delivered "Dirty Deeds" for the pin fall. The Shield's victory party was cut short, as WWE's Director of Operations emerged with a well-dressed Road Dogg & Billy Gunn. Kane announced that Ambrose & Rollins would have to endure a second contest against Ryback & Curtis Axel, if they planned on riding The Road to WrestleMania intact. As Kane and his WrestleMania tag team partners looked on, the battle-tested Hounds of Justice fought off their second opponents of the night. In a showdown that stretched both inside and outside the ring, the red-hot Rollins finished off their formidable foes by delivering some Peace of Mind to a dazed Curtis Axel. Roman Reigns joined the post-match celebration with a Superman Punch on Ryback, before The Shield delivered a commanding Triple Powerbomb to The Human Wrecking Ball to send a resounding message to their WrestleMania 30 adversaries. As they prepare for their participation in the historic 30-Superstar Andre the Giant Memorial Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal on April 6 in New Orleans, Sin Cara once again got the best of the ultra-aggressive Damien Sandow, surprising The Intellectual Savior of the Masses with a quick rollup pinfall. Thanks to a well-executed interruption from “Total Divas” star Summer Rae, Fandango pinned Goldust, gaining crucial momentum heading into their involvement in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. As WWE COO Triple H watched from backstage, Sheamus and Batista engaged in a hard-hitting clash that pushed both competitors to the limit. After the battle spread outside the ring, The Animal unleashed his fury on The Celtic Warrior in the form of two vicious chair blasts – before hurling The Celtic Warrior in to the steel ring post. Although Sheamus won the match via disqualification, the fiery Irishman was left in shambles after The Animal's outburst. A still foaming-at-mouth Batista then picked up the mic, asking Triple H and the WWE Universe if they were happy with the destruction that just ensued while predicting a WWE World Heavyweight Title victory at The Show of Shows in New Orleans. AJ Lee finds herself riding a rocky Road to WrestleMania as she prepares to defend her title against 13 Divas in the first-ever Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational at The Show of Shows. After the Divas Champion admonished Tamina for allowing Brie to lay her hands on her, Tamina literally pushed the frenzied titleholder through the ropes and directly into a face plant from the battling Bella. Has AJ lost her bodyguard heading into the first Divas Title Match at WrestleMania? With the WWE Tag-Team Championship Fatal 4-Way Match nine days away, Jimmy Uso got a taste of what the Samoan titleholders are in for at WrestleMania 30 when he battled Jack Swagger on SmackDown. While the high-flying Samoan capitalized on a rapid aerial assault early, The Real American roared back, making him tap to the Patriot Lock. Looking to make a statement in his match against Mark Henry, The Miz dumped his massive opponent over the top rope, nine days before the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. Despite The Awesome One's show of strength, The World's Strongest Man mounted an aggressive comeback, finishing off his cocky challenger with a World's Strongest Slam. Even before SmackDown's massive main-event, it appeared as though The Wyatt Family's unsettling actions to John Cena on Raw were getting inside the head of Big Show during his interview with Renee Young. Even though Big Show dominated the opening of the hard-hitting bout, The Wyatt Family patriarch almost seemed to relish in the ferociousness of the angry giant. Undeterred by the strength of The World's Largest Athlete, The Eater of Worlds slowly began dismantling his challenger. Utilizing a distraction from the sheep-masked Erick Rowan, Luke Harper leveled a grounded Big Show with a hard-hitting boot to the face. The well-orchestrated disruption was more than enough for The Wyatt Family leader to finish off the 7-footer with an imposing Sister Abigail, making a big statement at the expense of the immense Superstar. Results ; ; *Dark match: Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Darren Young *The Shield (Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins) (w/ Roman Reigns) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) (3:40) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins) (w/ Roman Reigns) defeated Curtis Axel & Ryback (5:29) *Sin Cara defeated Damien Sandow (0:49) *Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Goldust (4:09) *Sheamus defeated Batista by DQ (5:14) *The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated AJ Lee & Tamina (3:18) *Jack Swagger (w/ Cesaro & Zeb Colter) defeated Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) (1:58) *Mark Henry defeated The Miz (3:56) *Bray Wyatt (w/ Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated The Big Show (4:50) *Dark match: John Cena & The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Kane & The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H introduced Batista to the ‘Reality Era SD_762_Photo_004.jpg SD_762_Photo_007.jpg SD_762_Photo_011.jpg SD_762_Photo_013.jpg SD_762_Photo_014.jpg SD_762_Photo_015.jpg The Shield v 3MB SD_762_Photo_019.jpg SD_762_Photo_020.jpg SD_762_Photo_022.jpg SD_762_Photo_025.jpg SD_762_Photo_028.jpg SD_762_Photo_030.jpg The Shield v Curtis Axel & Ryback SD_762_Photo_033.jpg SD_762_Photo_038.jpg SD_762_Photo_039.jpg SD_762_Photo_041.jpg SD_762_Photo_049.jpg SD_762_Photo_057.jpg Sin Cara v Damien Sandow SD_762_Photo_063.jpg SD_762_Photo_064.jpg SD_762_Photo_067.jpg SD_762_Photo_069.jpg SD_762_Photo_070.jpg SD_762_Photo_071.jpg Fandango v Goldust SD_762_Photo_076.jpg SD_762_Photo_077.jpg SD_762_Photo_079.jpg SD_762_Photo_081.jpg SD_762_Photo_083.jpg SD_762_Photo_085.jpg Sheamus v Batista SD_762_Photo_089.jpg SD_762_Photo_090.jpg SD_762_Photo_092.jpg SD_762_Photo_096.jpg SD_762_Photo_100.jpg SD_762_Photo_105.jpg The Bella Twins v AJ Lee & Tamina SD_762_Photo_113.jpg SD_762_Photo_114.jpg SD_762_Photo_115.jpg SD_762_Photo_116.jpg SD_762_Photo_117.jpg SD_762_Photo_128.jpg Jack Swagger v Jimmy Uso SD_762_Photo_129.jpg SD_762_Photo_130.jpg SD_762_Photo_134.jpg SD_762_Photo_136.jpg SD_762_Photo_140.jpg SD_762_Photo_142.jpg Mark Henry v The Miz SD_762_Photo_144.jpg SD_762_Photo_146.jpg SD_762_Photo_149.jpg SD_762_Photo_152.jpg SD_762_Photo_153.jpg SD_762_Photo_159.jpg Bray Wyatt v The Big Show SD_762_Photo_165.jpg SD_762_Photo_166.jpg SD_762_Photo_167.jpg SD_762_Photo_170.jpg SD_762_Photo_177.jpg SD_762_Photo_185.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #762 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #762 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events